xassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Teams
Teams Teams are formed in-game when certain groups of heroes are put together. Often, forming a certain team will give the player exceptional bonuses and affect the game in special ways. Some teams are story dependent and can only be accessed via certain chapters. Other teams can only be formed via the use of secret characters. Most of the teams that don't involve recruiting hidden characters in the middle of the game, give all members a bonus to their defense against attacks. The following teams are possible to form as of the latest version of X-Assault. Assault Team X Members: Captain America, at least one other member. Bonuses: Avengers Members: Captain America, Thor, Beast, Quicksilver, Firestar, She-Hulk Bonuses: The Avengers will attack Captain America's opponent with an instant defeat five-way attack. Note: Only four of the above characters need to be on the team to assemble the Avengers. Blue X-Men Members: Beast, Nightcrawler, Bamf, Archangel, U-Go Girl Bonuses: eX-Series Members: Cable, Bishop, Gambit, Dazzler, Quicksilver Bonuses: Excalibur Members: Captain Britain, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, Wolfsbane, Pete Wisdom Bonuses: If formed Pete Wisdom will appear and offer to join. He will replace the last member chosen on your team. Exiles Members: Blink, Morph, Nocturne, Mimic Notes: Doom will join the team if these four members are defeated. ExileSlayers Members: Any (During a Dual Apocali game, attack the Apocalypse that is actually Morph) Bonuses: Fantastic Four Members: Reed Richards, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing (plus one random member) Bonuses: FlaX-Men Members: Shadowcat, Cypher, Strong Guy, U-Go Girl, Northstar Bonuses: All Villain types revealed. Generation X Members: Jubilee, Chamber, Banshee, Emma Frost, Husk Bonuses: Name Team Members: Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Bishop, Jubilee, Multiple Man Bonuses: Note: This is one of the teams revealed by using Cerebro Energy New Mutants Members: Cannonball, Cypher, Sunspot, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Cable Bonuses: NiX-Men Members: Nightcrawler, Banshee, Orphan, Multiple Man, Captain Britain Bonuses: Spider-Friends Members: Spider-Man, Firestar, Iceman Bonuses: They start talking like they did in the cartoon, and they have a triple-character event that wipes out one villain. Team Monosyllable Members: Storm, Rogue, Doop, Beast, Xorn, Bamf Bonuses: Causes the Incredible Hulk to appear as a foe. Note: In the current version, a bug causes the team Storm, Doop, Beast, Xorn, and Bamf to not be recognized. The Six Members: Havok, Storm, Beast, Archangel, Iceman Bonuses: Storm becomes Bloodstorm. X 1/2 Members: Franklin Richards Bonuses: X-Childcare Members: Lil' Wolvie, Bamf Bonuses: X-Factor Members: Havok, Polaris, Multiple Man, Strong Guy, Quicksilver, Wolfsbane Bonuses: X-Force/X-Statix Members: Orphan, Anarchist, Doop, Zeitgeist, U-Go Girl, Dead Girl, Vivisector Bonuses: X-Humed Members: Cypher, Dead Girl, Psylocke, Colossus, Thunderbird, Zeitgeist Bonuses: Note: At the time of the game's creation Psylocke and Colossus were believed deceased in the comics X-Men Australia Members: Havok, Wolverine, Colossus, Psylocke, Rogue, Storm Bonuses: X-Men Away Members: Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Archangel, Iceman, Chamber Bonuses: X-Men Blue Members: Cyclops, Beast, Gambit, Psylocke, Wolverine, Rogue Bonuses: X-Men Genesis Members: Cyclops, Colossus, Banshee, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Storm Bonuses: X-Men Gold Members: Storm, Iceman, Archangel, Jean Grey, Colossus, Bishop Bonuses: X-Men Grey Members: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Havok, Archangel, Wolverine Bonuses: X-Men Hollywood Members: Cyclops, Professor X, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Rogue, Storm Bonuses: X-Men Home Members: Cyclops, Professor X, Jean Grey, Beast, Wolverine, Emma Frost Bonuses: Notes: Bug in the current version, Beast doesn't seem to count as a member of this team. X-Men One Members: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Archangel, Iceman Bonuses: X-Patriates Members: Banshee, Captain Britain, Psylocke, Wolfsbane, Chamber Bonuses: X-Rejex Members: Zeitgeist, Doop, Jubilee, Chamber, Cypher Bonuses: Cypher gets extreme boosts. X-Treme X-Men Members: Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Bishop, Sage, Psylocke Bonuses: X-Villains Members: Emma Frost, Sunspot, Rogue, Quicksilver, Deadpool Bonuses: Teams in Chapter 7 Most of the teams listed above cannot be formed in Chapter 7 as there are fewer hero characters in that chapter available to recruit. There are ten possible teams in this chapter, including: Fantastic Four Members: Reed Richards, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing, any other member Bonuses: +1 Teamwork bonus New Fantastic Four Members: any that do not form any other team Bonuses: None